


Undercurrents

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, PWP, biting kink, d/s translation: link is in control because Sidon will do whatever he asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Life is good when you have a handsome shark prince wrapped around your finger.





	Undercurrents

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me putting off working on the next chapter of my larger sidlink work as well as a character study piece on zelda I need to publish!! anyways, enjoy the fruits of my procrastination.

Link had decided quite some time ago that the Zoras’ Domain was one of his favorite places in Hyrule. The scenery never failed to disappoint. 

Especially when it looked like _this._

It was evening in the Lanayru region, and fireflies illuminated the secluded cove Link was currently in, admiring the way the Prince of the Zora looked between his legs.

Sidon had Link’s legs propped up on his shoulders as he carefully kissed up his thighs, and Link smiled lazily as he ran a hand over Sidon’s headfin. It was incredibly peaceful, the only sounds the being the chirping of crickets and Link’s breathing, as well as the quiet lull of water splashing up against where Sidon was still half-submerged.

Link let his head tilt back to gaze at the stars as he felt two claws slip under the waistband of his shorts and begin to pull down. He huffed a laugh and lifted his hips up to help Sidon, all the breath hissing out from his lungs as the kissing grew closer towards exactly where he wanted it.

_Stop teasing, _Link signed without looking. Sidon pulled himself out of the water and loomed over Link, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“And what if I don’t?” he asked with a smirk, and Link grinned wickedly as he tilted his head, knowing exactly what the prince was thinking when his eyes zeroed in on his neck.

_Well, I’d probably have to fuck you until you were begging me to come, but I wouldn’t let you do it._

Link tried to keep his expression nonchalant, and knew his words were successful when Sidon licked his lips and leaned closer.

“Big words for such a little Hylian.” he taunted, and Link urged him back so he could sit up more, then gestured for Sidon to roll over. The prince immediately complied and lay down on his back as Link straddled his chest, pushing a hand down over his heart when Sidon tried to lean up for a kiss.

_What exactly makes_ you _think you’re in control? _Link asked, head cocked to the side.

“I am the Prince of the Zora. You have to listen to me.” Sidon replied cheekily. 

“And _I_ am the Champion of Hyrule.” Link said raspily. Sidon’s hands latched onto Link’s hips and he started to breathe faster at Link’s words. It wasn’t often that he spoke.

_I conquered the Divine Beasts, _Link signed slowly as he began to lean down._ I traversed all the lands of Hyrule. I wield the Master Sword. I defeated Ganon. And I captured your heart._

Link kissed him then, slow and deep. It didn’t take long for Sidon’s tongue to slip into his mouth, and Link moaned as their mouths slotted together messily. 

Sidon’s pupils were blown wide when they separated, panting and still staring at each other’s lips.

“I am yours, my pearl.” Sidon murmured as he traced a claw down Link’s chest. Link caught his hand and slowly brought it even lower, their eyes locked as their hands wrapped around Link’s cock.

_All mine,_ Link signed shakily with his free hand , mouth parting a little as Sidon began to stroke him.

Even like this, Link looked impossibly strong. His arm muscles flexed as he alternated between pressing down on Sidon and putting his hand on top of Sidon’s to adjust the way he jerked Link off. He bit his lip between his teeth as they worked together to pleasure Link, and Sidon wanted to be the one biting Link’s lips _badly_.

He might claim to be a mess sometimes, but the Hero of Hyrule was certainly in possession of most situations. The Hylian was capable of sealing all the darkness in the land _and_ bringing the great Prince Sidon to his knees. Or his back. Or whatever Link requested.

Said hero tore his attention back to the present with one confident hand gripping his jaw. _Eyes on me_, he commanded, breath hitching as Sidon gave a particularly good pull. The prince couldn’t imagine looking anywhere else.

“Have I ever told you how incredible you are?” Sidon breathed, and Link went red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

_Up_, Link signed quickly and moved down his body so Sidon could sit up. They’re back to their usual height difference in this position, only a bit lessened. Link smiles wickedly up at him and carefully feels up the back of his head to the soft spot where the tail of his headfin meets his skull, and gently scratches across it.

Sidon crushes Link to his chest, arms locking him tight in an embrace as he staves off the urge practically whine at the sensation. The scratching there feels like someone is pulling a fishhook behind his stomach in the best way. Link laughs against his neck, the devious little fucker, and pushes their hips together.

Link finally stops his light scratches and switches up his hold, grabbing Sidon’s shoulder with one hand while the other slides slowly down between their bodies, finding Sidon’s slit with uncanny accuracy even as their eyes stay trained on each other.

The Hylian teases out Sidon’s cocks with practiced ease, proud of the groan he earns for his efforts.  Link returns the favor from earlier, savoring the way Sidon’s chest heaves as he works him with his hand until Sidon’s hips start to buck up into his grip.

_Oh, that’s not very royal, now is it?_ Link asks, stopping as soon as he feels Sidon start to press for more. The prince could scream with frustration.

“Link,” Sidon growls, his hands finding Link’s ass, and yeah, there’s probably gonna be some nice claw marks there tomorrow. He’s gonna have to pay for that.

Sure enough, Link returns his hands to Sidon’s cocks, leaving the Zora to support him, head spinning from the way Link works him with every single little quirk that brings Sidon near to the edge.

Link thanked the goddesses they were alone in this cove, so no one in the Domain could see him. Naked in the lap of a Zora royal, making their beloved prince moan and beg for more. If only Sidon’s fan club could see him now.

“Let me bite you.” Sidon said frantically, breath coming in pants as his hands dug deeper into Link, small pricks of blood in his wake. Link nuzzled his face into Sidon’s neck and shook his head.

“No,” Link replied in a rough tone before he bit down on Sidon’s shoulder.

Sidon cried out at that, coming unexpectedly in Link’s hands at the delightful twinge of pain that was so reminiscent of what _he_ was often the one giving.

Sidon blinked to clear the stars floating in front of his eyes, dazedly noticing the slick sound of Link jerking himself before the hero suddenly sagged against him with a soft sound.

Silence once more filled the air as they caught their breath. Link was still bright red when he finally signed again.

_That was good. Really good._

Sidon smiled at the praise and kissed the top of Link’s forehead, electing to ignore the mess between them.

“Everything is good as long as I’m with you.” he responded, and Link smiled softly at him.

_That’s my prince._


End file.
